steingamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Flynn Mandrake/Cults in Stein.world
Over the times, countless cults have formed in the world of Stein. Some are led by powerful entities that have offered up their lives to obtain the right to wield legendary weapons and garments, slaying liches and dragons. This scripture shall spread the knowledge about the path to divinity among us unholy peasants, and show us who we must pray to. Lord_kaine.jpg|Lord Khaine, the Leader of the cult of Khaine Naked twat.png|A brave, naked twat Minotaur dragons.png|Three newborn minotaur dragons Minotaur dragons missionieren.png|Two minotaur dragons tring to make a naked twat join their cult Power_rangers.png|The first sighting of the power rangers as a united group The Cult of Khaine The Cult of Khaine is built around the powerful entity Khaine, one of the few beings powerful enough to take on the likes of liches and dragons. It is said of him that by mounting the yet unbeaten dragon Glynphyra, he earned the favor of the gods and made them praise his deeds across realms unbeknownst to man. The Cult of Brave Naked Twats The Cult of Brave Naked Twats was founded in honor of the powerful entity Regouvousus, a brave warrior that faced the still unbeaten dragon Glynphyra in nothing but his skin-tight underpants. The inscription on the gravestone that was erected in honor of the powerful entity's attempt was "Here died the only naked twat who touched the dragon's tail (almost)". This bravery inspired many young warriors to throw away the burden of their armors and face their enemies naked, the way they woke up in the Ashamed Pig. Known Gods The first known god of the Cult of Brave Naked Twats is known by the name Kevinna. Even before ascending to godhood, Kevinna was known as one of the strongest existences in the world of stein; muting powerful warriors with a flick of his right, banishing them with a flick of his left hand. Then, the great trial hit the world. In an instant, traders lost their earnings, farmers their harvest and novices found themselves as weak as a naked drunk. Many were dismayed and hurt, but only one arose from it as a true god. For his valiance in enduring, Kevinna became favored by the world, surpassing the two creation gods of logic and creativity. In his unsevering ties with the mother that we all take from and give back to, he transcended the concept of rules and reality, unfazed by storm nor spear. Upon reaching the peak, breaking through it and looking down upon the world, he spoke his wisdom: "Once I fully undressed, I achieve otherworldly power beyond the grasp of the current god. We were naked when we joined the world of stein, as above, so below; full circle, it is the circle of life." In the last instant before forever escaping the comprehension of his believers, he imparted three tenets on the world: "Thou shalt not dress!" "Thou shalt sell grass to Kevinna!" "Thou is a monkey!" The Cult of Minotaur Dragons The Cult of Minotaur Dragons is a cult that was formed following the death of the now beaten dragon Glynphyra. It consists mainly of minotaur dragons, a race created by warriors bathing in the blood of the dragon Glynphyra and donning a mask made of its flesh. They show similarities to the Cult of Brave, Naked Twats. Some of their members have been sighted in cities trying to gain new members by proselytizing. The Power Rangers The Power Rangers are a rather new phenomenon in the world of stein. They cannot be called a true cult, as they seem to have no agenda, no bible, no interest in actively recruiting new members, but they are too strange a group to be considered worldly. First, there were only sparse sightings of them in the center of Waldenbach. The occasional passerby could tell you about having seen a mysterious green or red figure in the center of the marketplace, nothing more. Over time, there were more sightings of other figures, black, yellow, pink, even beige in nature. Then, later in Farshore, an entire group of them was sighted. This group was comprised a red, a green, a black, a yellow and a pink entity. Loudly proclaiming their identities, they made for Waldenbach - �� Fire Cardinal! �� Crazy Frog! �� Radiant Chick! �� Black Widow! And �� Brain Dead! I am telling you, believers, I am not making this up! As they arrived in Waldenbach they staged a grand festival, preaching of their intentions to borrow the power if the gods and hold a celebration like there has never been before. As the festival came to its end, they moved over to the Foamy Carrot, where they faded away just as they had appeared. And they would not be the last. Theories have been made that they are a special form of elemental, one not bound to a specific area abundant in their respective element. Others claim they are the personifications of magic, while others again insist that they are but freaks in costumes. No theory has yet been confirmed, and more are created daily. Maybe, each theory holds a splinter of truth... However, that is a answer that the future shall hold. Category:Blog posts Category:Community Category:Unofficial